


齿（十六）

by fishfish73



Category: Markson - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfish73/pseuds/fishfish73
Kudos: 2





	齿（十六）

如果说林在范的判断力是顶尖的，那王嘉尔的观察力则是可以上战场的程度。

第一次在医院等了整夜他并没有完全闲着，而是从没关紧的门缝里观察着段宜恩。急诊室的病人最容易着急，可段宜恩始终不慌不忙的，处理起来动作很快手很稳，业务能力很强，面对过分热情示好的患者或家属会下意识地往后缩，尽可能地避免肢体接触，虽然很不明显，但王嘉尔都看在了眼里。

段宜恩一定是看到了他给的暗示，流露出藏不住的厌恶，以他的修养能直白地表达出情绪，那王嘉尔一定是正中靶心扎穿了他的心。

恐同即深柜嘛，王嘉尔大胆假设，也大胆去求证。

几米之外的车不是熟悉的那辆，但坐在副驾驶的人是停车场交易的矮个子。只一眼王嘉尔就看出来那人在盯他们，这种直觉是与生俱来的天赋，他也曾想过如果在一个普通家庭里长大，说不定会去当个警察，可现实是他只认识了不少警官，勉强称得上朋友。

段宜恩晚上还有夜班，本打算回家随便吃点换了衣服就去医院，但王嘉尔还是决定省去回家的行程，“直接送你上班吧。”

“嗯？”段宜恩掏出手机看了下时间，“太早了吧。”

王嘉尔时不时扫一眼后视镜，表情也完全不像在拳馆时那么放松，而是处于随时能够对战的警戒状态，这种肉眼可见的变化段宜恩很明显地感觉到了。随之而来的就是不安，他始终觉得，王嘉尔对他不是百分百坦诚。

每个人都有自己的秘密，但王嘉尔的不坦诚是面对未知的危险，不管出于什么原因，都让段宜恩感到不爽，攒多了就会觉得很恼火。

“王嘉尔，”段宜恩叫了一声，很严肃地偏过头盯着他，“看路。”

开车的人把视线从后视镜收回来，瞥了一眼对方阴沉的脸，迅速看着前面调了一下方向，应了一声没说话。他能理解段宜恩的想法，但他不想让对方知道，潜在的威胁由他来解决就够了，段宜恩是个大夫，踏踏实实治病救人才是他的职责。

两个人都没什么心思选吃饭的地点，王嘉尔直接把车开进医院的停车场，在食堂吃了晚饭。吃完饭也还早，但基于两个人目前各自翻涌的负面情绪，段宜恩还是决定去办公室，分开的时候连个招呼都没打。

刚走进大楼就看到几个护士着急忙慌地往急诊室跑，段宜恩顿时紧张起来，一边跟着跑一边问情况。离急诊室越近嘈杂声越大，围成一团的人外面是看热闹的病号，里面是主任和院领导，中间是受伤的程大夫，胳膊上被划了一刀正往下流着血，隔了几步是被保安按在地上的男人。

医闹也不是头一回遇到，但大多数都是吵吵嚷嚷哭哭闹闹，顶多在医院门口拉个横幅，真正动刀的很少。段宜恩亲身经历过最严重的是在兼职的那家诊所，一位九岁男孩的母亲非说他没把自己儿子的牙补好，不到一个星期又掉了下来，段宜恩和同事解释了许久那位母亲还是执拗地揪着他的袖子不撒手，言辞激烈到蛮不讲理的地步，最后接班的大夫来了小男孩才呜咽着扯了扯妈妈的衣角，告诉她认错人了。

今天这位年龄也不算大，还没到40岁，患上了糖尿病，有很严重的牙周炎，年纪轻轻就要把全口的牙拔掉。也许是拔牙的时候还懵着，回家待了几天才逐渐体会到生活的不便和病痛的折磨，开始责怪起给他拔牙的大夫，钻进了牛角尖，就有了今天这一幕。

地上的水果刀染上了程大夫的血，人伤得不算严重，包扎的时候听到有人打电话赶紧叮嘱了一句，“先不要告诉我家人！”

护士长只是报了警，警察来得很快，警车停到楼门口的时候王嘉尔正靠着车门抽烟，然后被惊醒似的，扔了烟屁股一路狂奔着往急诊室跑。

开过来的路上他绕了不少弯，虽然毫无意义，但他还是想把后面那辆车甩掉。那些人知道段宜恩工作的医院，但他没想到会这么快动手。急诊室门前拥挤的人群让他的心猛地一坠，他突然后悔，如果早点告诉段宜恩，或许就能让他有所防备，哪怕他把人送过去，也能在第一时间冲上去。

“你跑什么？”胳膊突然被拉住让王嘉尔吓了一跳，看清之后才发现担心的人就在旁边，皱着眉脸上的表情不太好看。

“我操。”王嘉尔呆了两秒，深呼一口气一把抱住了对方，小声喃喃，“吓死我了……”

段宜恩的心瞬间好似扎破了的气球一样瘪了下去，他从没见过王嘉尔如此慌张的模样，在他的认知里，二哥永远是从容不迫的，他处在那个位置就不能露出破绽，不能给对手攻击的机会，不能有任何近乎害怕的情绪。

段宜恩心软得一塌糊涂，一路的愤懑全部碾碎在对方不顾一切的怀抱里，他轻轻拍着王嘉尔的的后背，仿佛安抚一只受了惊的小动物，语气比第一次靠近屋顶上的那只橘猫还要温柔，“没事了，没事了啊。”

等王嘉尔松开手才发现周围的人还没散，虽然大部分人都集中于警察抓人的场景，但旁边还是有几个人时不时往他俩身上瞄。王嘉尔赶紧往旁边撤了一步，低着头迟来地有些抱歉，“没事就好，我……回了。”

段宜恩笑了笑，拉着王嘉尔的手腕走出人群回到了休息室，他打开衣柜取下了白大褂，刚要往身上套却被对方拦住了，王嘉尔站在桌边摸了摸鼻尖，“你先别急着穿吧。”

白大褂是医生的标志，也就等同于被攻击的目标，大约是出于安全考虑，王嘉尔暂时不希望他把自己暴露在危险之中。段宜恩愣了一下拎着白大褂走过去搭在了椅背上，走进洗手间朝王嘉尔招了招手，“过来。”

“干嘛？”王嘉尔不知道对方打了什么主意，但还是往过走，“你再打我这次可还手了啊。”

段宜恩在他离自己还有一步远的位置一拉将人捞进了怀里，从颈侧托着后脑勺直接咬住了唇瓣。段宜恩吻得很用力，仿佛要用吻诉说所有的爱意，他成了坚硬的二哥身上的软肋，他想让对方知道软肋也可以变成盔甲般的护具，男朋友也可以作为并肩作战的同伴站在身旁，医生也不只是疗愈病人，更可以治愈他的身心。

他虽然什么都没说，但他知道王嘉尔能懂。

他用虎牙叼着王嘉尔的下唇撕咬着，推着对方靠在了墙壁上，腾出捏着腰侧的一只手反锁了门，不一会儿就尝到了淡淡的血腥味儿，再一点一点地细细舔进嘴里，捏着对方的脖子的左手按出了红印，但王嘉尔眉头都没皱一下，只双手攀着他的肩膀任由他胡作非为，直到他沉着声音舔着耳廓问了句，王嘉尔才半仰着脖子眼皮轻轻颤了颤，“想要么？”

王嘉尔抿了一下被对方咬破的唇瓣，段宜恩用指骨抬起他的下巴在凸起的喉结上不轻不重地咬了一口，两个人的身高几乎一样，下半身贴在一起，硬得发烫的物件隔着布料摩擦着。

他最初他就是盯着对方穿着白大褂一副禁欲的样子起了反应，当时就肖想过段宜恩一身大夫打扮压着他，即便现在没穿，但在医护人员休息室的卫生间发生点什么也足够刺激。用手代替回答，他轻车熟路地解开对方的腰带，伸手握住了那根直挺挺的东西。

王嘉尔身上穿的是段宜恩的衣服，因为要打拳直接穿着最简单的白T恤和一条黑色运动裤，段宜恩觉得运动裤真是方便极了，裤腰一扯开直接把手伸了进去。顶端已经分泌出一些透明液体，他坏心思地用指甲刮了最敏感的区域，王嘉尔不受控制地顶了顶胯，勾着段宜恩的舌尖哼了一声。

平时两个人的动作和情绪都很同步，但今天没有润滑在手边，只好先让王嘉尔先射出来。段宜恩挑起他身上的T恤让他咬在嘴里，自己钻进去啃噬着胸前的两点，手上不停地撸动着对方的物件。他几乎每次都会舔舔王嘉尔身上的疤，仿佛轻轻吻过就能保护他不再受伤，他慢慢蹲下的时候将对方的裤子全部扯了下来。

王嘉尔出了一身汗，白T恤已经贴在了身上，不知道是不是医生的缘故，段宜恩似乎格外了解人体构造，总能准确地找到他的所有敏感区域，虽然刚开始的时候莽撞，可单单是为他的身体着迷而难以把控就足以让他觉得爽。

段宜恩单膝跪在地上，一手揉着他柔软的臀肉，另一只手握着阴茎的根部，嘴里含着头部又舔又吸，王嘉尔闭着眼抵着墙，仅仅是想到自己的东西被对方吃进去几乎就要释放，他抓着段宜恩柔顺的头发，耷拉着眼皮刚好碰上对方探出舌尖顶着小眼看向他，瞬间他就失守。

段宜恩用手上的东西耐心地揉进了王嘉尔的小穴，把人翻了个身压在墙上，进入的时候扩张也没做到平时的程度，但他实在等不下去，掐着对方凹陷的腰窝一寸一寸将自己送了进去，湿热的肠壁紧紧裹着他，头皮发麻让他忍不住在身下人的肩头重重地咬了一口。


End file.
